Knights
The Knights are the loyal fighting troops that serve the King. There are four high knights, which are the King's most trusted warriors. They are the Green Knight, the Red Knight, the Blue Knight and the Orange Knight. However, these are not the only knights in the kingdom, as the main bulk of his army is composed of lesser knights, known as the Grey Knights. But still, there are two other high knights who will only reveal themselves when the situation becomes critical and the stability of the kingdom is in danger. One of them is the Blacksmith, a veteran knight who has left the battlefield to continue his life in peace working as a blacksmith, but who will not doubt in donning his armor again if the situation requires it. The other one is the Pink Knight, a joyful warrior who in reality could be a magical clown. All of the King's knights wear armor inspired by what was worn by Crusaders, as they all bear a cross, save for the Pink Knight, who wears a heart instead. The game also includes an array of Stove Faces (also known as the "Black Knights"); who can be unlocked as one of the 31 playable characters by completing the game with the Gray Knight. The Stove Faces, however, are not loyal to the King, but to the Evil Wizard. Green.JPG |Green Knight|link=Green Knight Red.JPG |Red Knight|link=Red Knight Blue.JPG |Blue Knight|link=Blue Knight Orangeknight.jpg |Orange Knight|link=Orange Knight Grey_Knight.jpg |Gray Knight|link=Gray Knight .jpg |Open Faced Gray Knight|link=Open Faced Gray Knight Purple knight.png|Purple Knight|link=Purple Knight PinkKnight.png |Pink Knight|link=Pink Knight Brug.jpg|Knight Head in Battleblock Theater Green Knight The Green Knight uses Poison magic. If any of his magic hits, the magic will deal damage and poison any character in the game (except for large characters). Red Knight The Red Knight uses Electric magic, and his Splash Attack holds an enemy in place and deals continual damage as long as you hold the attack. Blue Knight The Blue Knight uses Ice magic, and his Splash Attack can only be used twice in a full mana bar, instead of decreasing in cost as you add levels into it. His magic freezes anybody it hits (except for large characters). Orange Knight The Orange Knight uses Fire magic, and his fire attacks cause some DoT.(Damage over Time.) His Splash Attack is also one of the longest ranged of any character. Gray Knight The Gray Knight is the bulk of the King's army. He uses Non-elemental magic. His Splash Attack is a volley of arrows that increases as the magic is increased. His long ranged attack is just a bomb that bounces 1 time and can substitute a store bought bomb to find items. Open Faced Gray Knight The Open Faced Gray Knight is the gray knight with his visor open. He uses non-elemental magic. His splash magic is Arrow rain. His projectile is a dagger that has unlimited range. (instead of bombs) Blacksmith The Blacksmith uses Non-elemental magic based around weaponry and smithing. His Splash Attack summons the Weapons Frog, which thrusts its tongue forward to strike an enemy. His Projectile Attack throws a burning hammer that can cause fire damage to the enemy for one second. Pink Knight The Pink Knight uses Love magic. The Pink Knight's Splash Attack is a chain of rainbows, growing by 1 rainbow per magic level. It causes the enemy to temporarily freeze upon being hit. Trivia * Perhaps the four main knights represent Great Britain; Red Knight for England, Blue for Scotland, Orange for Ireland, & Green for Wales. Category:Playable Characters Category:DLC Category:Poison Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:Fire